This invention generally relates to sleeves, and more particularly, to sleeves used to wrap flower pots containing floral groupings and/or mediums containing floral groupings, and methods of using same.
The floral industry has long been plagued by the conflicting goals of providing a protective covering for plants contained within pots (potted plants) which can be held securely about the pot, yet which also provides an attractive, decorative covering for the potted plant. A potted plant can be disposed within a traditional floral sleeve sized to fit closely to the pot, yet such floral sleeves generally fit only one pot size. Larger floral sleeves may be sized to fit a variety of pot sizes, yet such sleeves often do not fit securely about the pot and may easily fall away from the plant, thus defeating the purpose of the sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,572 issued to Harris, attempts to solve this problem by placing a bottomless film shell over a potted plant and heat shrinking a lower portion of the shell about the pot. However, the heat-shrunk lower portion of the film shell must still be attached by an adhesive tape about the pot to secure the shell about the pot.
A floral sleeve which is heat shrinkable about a potted plant and which requires no additional securing device would be a desirable solution to the problem of providing a protective and/or decorative covering.